1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for selective closure of a collar-equipped garment and particularly to hidden shirt collar closure devices.
2. The Prior Art
Prior attempts to provide shirts having attached collars for closed-collar formal or open-collar sports wear have required fasteners which leave exposed buttons, button holes, tabs, or the like which cannot be hidden or which produce bulky appearances in the open-collar position. U.S. Pat. No. 2,713,684 discloses a rigid tab receivable in pockets on either side of the neck band to provide a nonapparent closing means. U.S. Pat. No. 2,740,124 shows a retractable button attached to the neck band of a shirt. U.S. Pat. No. 2,756,432 shows a retractable loop which engages a button hidden beneath a collar. U.S. Pat. No. 2,502,921 discloses a sport shirt or jacket adapted to be worn in an open-collar style or in closed-collar style with a scarf threaded over a tab which is extended across the front opening of the shirt from a stitched connection to a neck band beneath one collar to a button on the neck band beneath the other collar. The tab disclosed is designed to be folded back under the collar when the shirt is to be worn open.